


Ett Steg Närmare

by orphan_account



Series: Translations & the originals [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Kramar, Lite gulligt, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jag vet inte exakt hur jag hamnade här, men jag vill inte bort.
Relationships: Jafar/Masrur (Magi)
Series: Translations & the originals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844323





	Ett Steg Närmare

**Author's Note:**

> Jag gillar den här relationen för mycket xD

Det borde kännas värre, mycket värre.

Varje liten strimma av ljus, varje solstråle som rörde min bleka hud, vid varje beröring kändes det som jag skulle vittra bort, som ett torr löv under en sko.

Jag gynnades i en annan värme dock, och sträckte mig ut efter den, jag villa känna den tydligt mot mig.

Jag vet inte vad Masrur tycker om mig in i detalj, vet inte om jag bryr mig heller när en av hans armar vred sig nog för att hålla om mig. Kanske var det lite löjligt, men jag sträckte på mig för att lägga mig mot honom.

En av mina händer fumlade med Masrur’s hår, den andra höll i hans. Den kändes grov, slagen och skulpterad till dens nuvarande form från år av hårt slitande.

“Ja’far.” Jag kastades in i ett väldigt behag av den lugnande tonen. Leendes mot honom kunde jag inte hjälpa att söka mig ett litet steg närmare.

Jag tror Masrur log med, när jag tog mig det lilla steget närmare.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Step Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462963) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
